Todo comenzo como un juego de Besos
by Tenchi-Uchiha
Summary: *Petición* Todo para ellos era un juego, no permitían que los demás supieran hasta donde habían llegado, pero un mal entendido puede arruinarlo todo. Que podra hacer Lucy para contentar a Louis? *primer fic sobre esa pareja,Entren*


Este Fic es el último de las peticiones de **Lena Hale Black.** Así que disfrútenlo y espero que sea del agrado de todos.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes mencionados le pertenecen a **J.K. Rowling**, pero la trama es completamente de mi imaginación.

* * *

Todo comenzó como un juego de Besos.

Era sábado, uno de los mejores sábados que se había dado en la época de otoño donde casi siempre estaba nublado y lloviendo un poco. Todos los estudiantes estaban felices porque podían ir de paseo a Hogsmeade, además de ir a Las Tres Escobas por una deliciosa cerveza de mantequilla.

-¡Por fin llegaron! Se nos hace tarde chicos.- les dijo eufórico Louis a sus primos Hugo y Fred a quienes esperaba en la puerta principal del castillo.

-Tranquilo Louis, todo es culpa de las chicas.- se defendió Fred.

-Y hablando de chicas ¿Dónde están?- les pregunto Louis.

-Es mejor que nos vayamos sin ellas…Lucy dijo que nos encontraba luego porque había decidió ir con Lorcan…y bueno Roxanne y Rose la apoyaron.- explico Hugo lo más resumido posible ya que sabía que eso a su primo no le gustaría para nada. Según ellos Louis es muy sobreprotector con sus primas y más cuando se trataba de Lucy, algo que nadie lograba comprender ya que cuando estaban juntos él era el primero en quejarse de la actitud bromista de su prima.

-Mejor, ella se lo pierde…si prefiere estar con ese tonto de Lorcan es su problema, pero que luego no se queje de que no salimos juntos.- comento Louis, más para sus adentros que para sus primos, los cuales lo miraban sorprendidos por ese arranque de furia.

-¿Tienen algún problema? Vámonos.-

Así se fueron los 3 de camino para el pequeño pueblo que no quedaba tan lejos del colegio. Decidido a olvidar el desplante de su prima, Louis les comunica a sus primos que tenía ganas de jugar en la casa de los gritos, ya que le encantaban los riesgos. Rápidamente Fred lo apoyo, pero Hugo se negaba a acercarse a la casa, ya que decía que le daba escalofríos nada más de oír su nombre.

-Definitivamente Huguito eres igual de cobarde que el tío Ron.- se burló Fred, terminándose su cerveza de mantequilla.

-¡Mi padre no es ningún cobarde!- le grito Hugo, quien estaba completamente rojo de la ira.

-Eso no es lo que me cuenta mi padre en sus historias.- continuaba Fred con su tono burlón.

-¡Ya basta! Ustedes dos vuelven loco a cualquiera. Si se quieren quedar peleando no me importa yo me iré solo a la casa de los gritos.- dijo Louis evitando una discusión mayor sobre la cobardía heredada de Hugo.

Se levantó de la mesa dejando a sus primos solos quienes aún continuaban discutiendo y no les importo que él se marchara. Mejor así, ya que no deseaba ir acompañado a ese lugar. No tenía intenciones de jugar como les había hecho creer desde el principio, eso fue tan solo una excusa para que lo dejaran solo, porque sabía que Hugo se negaría y Fred le sacaría en cara lo cobarde que es.

No estaba de humor para nadie, y todo por culpa de Lucy. Ella, siempre ella, la que lo irrita, pero lo hace sonreír, la que lo molesta, pero le alegra el día con sus bromas, la que lo quiere…la que lo dejo plantado por irse con otro, esa era realmente ella.

Pero tenía que admitir una cosa….desde que se besaron por primera vez él la veía con otros ojos y le molestaba cualquier persona que se acercara a ella. Sin embargo nunca se lo dirían a los demás, porque eso arruinaría la magia que hay entre ellos.

La casa de los gritos, donde todo comenzó….

_Flash Back:_

_-Lucy, detente no podemos entrar a ese lugar.- le gritaba a su prima, pero ella era necia._

_-¡Vamos, Louis! O ¿Tienes miedo?- se burló ella._

_Louis fue tras ella, sus tíos no le perdonaría si algo le pasaba a su hija. Además Lucy se dejaba llevar mucho por sus impulsos y eso causaba que se metiera en algunos problemas._

_-Lucy, ¿Dónde estás? Si nos atrapan es tu culpa.-_

_-Que miedoso eres, eres idéntico a Hugo Jajaja.- _

_Podía escuchar su voz, pero no podía distinguir de dónde provenía. De pronto sintió como lo empujaban y el cayo de cara al suelo. _

_-Te atrape.- le dijo Lucy a su oído, ya que fue ella la que le salto por la espalda cuando él estaba descuidado._

_-Lucy, por favor quítate de encima y vámonos de aquí.-dijo entre dientes._

_-No primito yo me estoy divirtiendo mucho.- continuaba burlándose ella._

_Como no podía aguantar más decidió voltearse y al hacerlo su prima queda sobre él._

_-Así está mucho mejor ¿verdad?-dijo él._

_-Creo que merezco un premio querido Louis.-_

_-Lucy…- no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir porque Lucy cayó sus palabras con su beso repentino. Ninguno de los dos pudo evitar detener lo que estaba ocurriendo porque era el único momento donde podían dejar fluir lo que sentían el uno por el otro._

_Fin del Flash Back._

Se encontraba sentado en el suelo donde se besaron por primera vez y se sentaban a platicar de vez en cuando. Hoy había decidió declararle su amor oficialmente, pero claro decidió dejarlo por otro. Eso solo significaba que su prima se había aprovechado de él y como idiota se había enamorado.

-Todo pasa por algo, así le ahorro el disgusto a mi madre o a mi abuela…pero me va a escuchar la niña caprichosa esa ¿Qué es lo que se cree? ¿Qué puede ir coqueteándole a todos los que le pasan por el frente?- sus pensamientos hacían eco en la casa abandonada, pero no le importaba.

-Sabía que el único demente que hablaría solo en esta casa serias tú Louis.- dijo Lucy quien había aparecido de la nada y se encontraba parada frente a él.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Se supone que estuvieras con Lorcan.- dijo arrastrando con furia la pronunciación del nombre del chico.

-Jajaja tu sí que eres patético Louis Weasley.-

No pudo evitar dedicarle una mirada asesina a su prima, no podía creer que ella jugara de esa forma con los dos.

-Y dime una cosa ¿Ya terminaste de hacer todo lo que tenías que hacer con Lorcan? O es que también piensas traerlo a este lugar.- no pudo ocultar su furia y al de decepción.

-Jajaja vuelvo y lo repito eres patético…- antes de que culminara su frase Louis ya se había puesto en pie, para abalanzarse sobre ella.

-No soy patético, más lo es el pobre Lorcan que no sabe con quién se mete.-

-Si supieras lo que está pasando, creo que no pensarías igual.- le dijo ella con una sonrisa en la cara, sin importarle que su primo estuviera sobre ella.

-Déjame y adivino, Lorcan te dejo porque descubrió que es gay.- comento sarcásticamente.

-Claro que no idiota, a Lorcan le gusta Roxanne, yo solo los ayude a que tuvieran una cita.- concluyo Lucy robándole al mismo tiempo un beso a su primo, definitivamente le gustaba ese juego, pero Louis lo rompió rápidamente.

-Te detesto Lucy Weasley, por no contarme las cosas a tiempo.-

-Te detesto Louis Weasley, por ser el idiota más patético del mundo.-

En ese instante Louis le devuelve el beso que había roto hace un rato con mucha más pasión que antes.

-Te amo Lucy y así será por siempre.- se lo dice al oído mientras le acaricia su cabello.

-Yo también te he amado desde siempre Louis y para siempre.-

Y sellaron sus palabras con un beso que los unirá de ese día en adelante hasta el fin de sus vidas.

**Fin.**

* * *

Mi primer fic de esta joven pareja. ¿Reviews? **Lena** con este finalizan las peticiones de Harry Potter, espero que ye hayan gustado cada uno de los que me habías pedido incluyendo este. También espero que sea del agrado de cada uno de ustedes. Hasta la próxima.

**~Tenchi~**


End file.
